sketchers_unitedfandomcom-20200213-history
Global Lua Modules
to queeny OK FIRST OFF. GLOBAL LUA MODULES IS THE RECOMMENDED PAGE NAME THANK YOU WIKIA :D QUEENY MAKES ME SO MAD. IM NOT KIDDING. SHE KEEPS SAYING STUFF LIKE TED IS STUPID AND TED IS GAY. FIRST OFF IM NOT GAY FOR REAL!!! RIGHT NOW IM NOT GAY!!! SREIOUSLY IM NOT... YOU MEAN ME AND A MAN? NO IM NOT GAY IM NOT DOING THAT I FUCKING WANNA EAT A WOMEN FOR REAL THAT MEANS IM NOT GAY. YOU IDIOT. IM SO FUCKING TIRED OF THE WAY QUEENY IS HOMOPHOBIC ALWAYS SAYING STUFF LIKE "YOURE" GAY NO IM FUCKING NOW IM NOT FUCKING GAY IM ACTUALLY LOSING MY MIND I MIGHT JUST GO FUCKING INSANE JESUS FUCKING CHRIST QUEENY IM NOT GAY IM NOT FUCKING GAY HOW CAN I GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD IF YOU MEAN GAY LIKE TWO MEN IM NOT GAY AND I AM VERY INTERESTED IN WOMEN NOT MEN AT ALL I LOVE WOMEN AND I CAN PROOF IT BUT YOU WONT BELIEVE ME SO IM DONE IF YOU CALL ME GAY ONE MORE TIME I AM GOING TO FUCKING SNAP AND KILL YOU AND I WILL BAN YOU FROM SKETCHERS UNITED AND YOU WILL NO LONGER HAVE ANY FRIENDS BECAUSE I WILL KILL YOU FOR HOMOPHOBIA AND HOLY SHIT I JUST WANT TO SEE YOU CEASE TO BREATH BECAUSE ALL YOU FUCKING TDO IS CALLED ME GAY AND IM NOT. AND IM NOT STUPID. I ACTUALLY GO TO SCHOOL. AND I LISTEN ALL THE TIME. AND I GOT AN A IN ALL MY SUBKECTS. WHICH IS MATHS AND COMPUTER SCIENCE AND PHYSICS WHICH MEANS THAT I AM VERY HIGH IQ BECAUSE ONLY SMART PEOPLE UNDERSTAND THOSE. AND I WILL USE MY COMPUTER SCIENCE TO FUCKING HACK YOUR COMPUTER AND END YOU LIFE. I DONT FUCKING FORGIVE. I DONT EVER FUCKING FORGET. I AM TED (OR T3D, IF YOU KNOW ANY HACKER LINGO THEN XD THAT IS MY HACKER NAME). SO DONT CALL ME STUPID BECAUSE I KNOW HOW TO DO STHINGS. IM NOT STUPID. IM SMART. OK QUEENY IF YOU EVER READ THIS YOU BETTER BE FUCKING CRYING AND FEARING FOR YOUR LIFE BECAUSE YOU DROVE ME TOO FAR I WAS DRIVEN OFF THE EDGE AND I SNAPPED. NO MORE NICE TED. THIS IST HE REAL ME. THE REAL ME TAHT WILL END EVERYTHING to splash ok and this also goes for splash. i said. im not a homosexua.l. 10 times. over and over. you DONT LISTEN. SO LISTEN HERE CHEESEHEAD. ONE MORE WORD FROM YOU AND I SWEAR IT UPON MY LIFE. slap. to sheldon hello sheldon. it has come to my attention that you have been saying some rather unsavoury things about me. i would rather you not do that. you see what happened to queeny, don't you? you don't want that. you don't want me to hack. you don't want me to go crazy... you don't want to watch me lose my sanity and use your blood to write "i'm not gay"... on the wall so you ... you don't want any of these... so don't do these things to me... please if you do it again... i guess i might just have to... lose my mind... i guess i might just have to... show you how much it hurts... shedlon, i'm not FUCKING gay. say it again... and i... well, i'll show you. from, ted (you know who i am.) Ted may be straight...maybe to ted you a interesting...very interesting guy list of people who will be punishedfor calling me gay in the future queeny sheldon splash pride nagitp